orderofthereddawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Members
Contradictions Within The Order The Order of the Red Dawn has many members, each with their own misfortunate tales. Many wonder how the group manage to stay together, how so many things about them contradict the beliefs of one member or the other. The Order has a cleric, named Tyrion. whose job is to kill abherrants and the Undead, yet another member of the Order is a vampire, who says that all he wants to do is destroy other Vampires, so nobody else will suffer his curse. A dishonored Dwarf, Kerryn Runehammer, who has augmented his body so he wouldn't die of a poison inflicted upon him, leads the group, with a Tyrion. All members of the Order play a large role in the Draconic Prophecy, as each carries a Dragonmark. Kerryn Runehammer The Arcane Leader of the Group, Kerryn is an Artificer whose father crafted some of the first Warforged, though he never knew of or heard of Nameless until he found him during his banishment. Kerryn excels in the battlesmith side of the Artificer class, though he could make an artifice, he prefers strengthening his allies. Kerryn was one of the founders of the Order, he uses his knowledge of Arcana and Dungeoneering to guide the Order in the ancient ruins. Despite being from the Mror Holds, the Order will never gain any aid from Kerryn's Homeland. Tyrion Tyrion is the second youngest member of the Order, being a human at the age of 15, but he has the spirit of an aged warrior. Tyrion is the divine leader of the Order, and Warpreist of the Silver Flame. Tyrion isn't the only one in the Order with ties to the Church of the Silver Flame, but he has the strongest; as he is heading down the path to become an Exorcist of the Silver Flame. Tyrion's skills tend to have him heal the wounded, and spread the religion of The Silver Flame. Tyrion has a bitter hatred for undead and ahberrants, which caused some difficulty on the raid of The Iron Circle's keep, when they rescued Zanril Nightshade, and Aranis the Court Sorcerer, for they were both undead. Tyrion has come to accept Zanril as an ally, and a close friend, though he still has doubts about Aranis. Tyrion's skill in religion helps as they travel from town to town in Khorvaire, and his association with the Church of the Silver Flame also helps ease the minds of others as he travels with the Order. Zanril Nightshade Zanril Nightshade may be one of the most unfortunate of all the members in the Order, because not only is he afflicted with the curse of vampirism, but he watched the death of one of his closest friends and the enslavement of his oldest friend. Despite Tyrion's hatred for undead, there's no doubt that Zanril hates the vampire lord Rankor more than anyone else, because of all the pain the undead scourge has caused. Zanril was not one of the original founders, though that doesn't affect his devotion to the Order, or his willingness to protect the world he calls home. Zanril is a shadow striker, whose power stems from the Shadowfell, where his soul now resides. Tyrion was very hesitant to allow Zanril and Aranis to journey with the Order, after rescuing them in the Iron Circle's keep, but Zanril has proved himself to Tyrion as one of the few undead he can trust. Zanril is also a changeling, allowing him to blend into any society, this helps the Order when they travel to unfamiliar towns. Zanril's past is full of pain, but his future will hopefully be full of joy. Aranis Aranis was once a tiefling in life, but now he is a revenant is death, with only fragments of his memory from his previous life. What Aranis remembers about his previous life is an incantation to some spell, and something about liches. When Aranis awoke from his eternal slumber he heard a dark male voice say "Arise my champion, you have much work to be done." Soon he traveled to a small town north of Thrane, where he became the new Court Mage of Iron Heart Keep, until the Iron Circle attaked and he was placed in the prison of the keep. Being a sorcerer he is one of the group's strikers, though he draws his power from the arcane energy of the world, or mana. Tyrion has very little trust for Aranis, not only for his undead origin, but for his mysterious personality and ominous tone. Though he is unaligned, he has this odd evil sense about him. Nox Nox comes from the same villiage as Zanril, but did not have the same "foretune" as the Zanril and Rodor. Nox was "adopted" by an aassassin's guild called The Red Scales, and trained in the art of murder. Nox isn't a mindless killer though, he wants revenge on whoever destroyed his home, and he'll use his talents to destroy those who are evil in their hearts and souls. Nox is an Executioner, an assassin who has traded part of their soul to control shadow magic, making him both a shadow striker and a martial striker. Like Zanril he is trained in stealth, but also possess the Dragonmark of Shadow, allowing them to remain in the shadows longer than others. Nox is also a master alchemist, like Kerryn, and they constantly talk about different admixtures, potions, poisons, oils, ammos, and other things alchemy related. Nox met the Order while they were on their way to kill the lord of the Iron Circle, but Nox's blade was there first. He asked them to come with him to visit his guild's home, His Grandfather of Assassins told Nox to travel with the Order if he wishes to destroy the one who destroyed his villiage. Nox channels all his powers through his family ring, the only thing left of his home and past life. Orryn Orryn is the smallest member of the Order, and ironically the most intimidating, but also one of the stealthiest. Orryn was once a slave to an Eladrin Wizard in the Feywilds, but through his own planning, managed to escape the Wizard's grasp, and control the Feyspirit the Wizard wanted. Orryn made a Fey pact, allowing him use magic that reflects the nature of Fey, from burning a foe to charming them in an instant later. Orryn bears the Dragonmark of Passage, allowing him to teleport greater distances and aid the Order in their travels with any form of vessel. Orryn is not trusted by many because of his fey pact, but the Order trusts him with no douts in their minds. Being a Warlock he is a Striker, drawing from the arcane power source. Orryn is one of the main founders of the Order. Iltani Iltani is one of the original members of the Order, and one of the founders of the Order. Iltani knows all but three languages of the worlds around him, and is the main diplomat of the Order. Iltani is a Psion, a psionic controller, who uses his telapathy to bend the wills of others to his advantage. Iltani is an ahberrant hunter, which goes along well with the main idealology of the Order, but will also hunt those of malicious intent. Iltani also bears the mark of scribing allowing him to know so many of the languages he does. Iltani is unique because he has black shards, something never before seen in a shardmind before, no one within the order knows why, nor does Iltani, but it might be linked to his role in the Draconic Prophecy. Iltani is also the youngest member, being three years old. Nameless Nameless is one of the oldest members in the Order, the oldest being Aranis and Zanril, and the sole defender of the group. Nameless draws from the primal power source allowing nature to bend to his will. Nameless is also a member of the Gatekeepers, though what he did in that order, he does not remember. He quests with the Order of the Red Dawn so he can remember his task and fulfill his original assignment. Nameless does remember that he must hunt down ahberrants though, so he will destroy any ahberrant that tries to stop the Order. Nameless will protect his allies with his life, and has come close to doing so.